YUKIDOH Plan
The YUKIDOH Plan was devised by the real Yukidoh Satoru. It is the central key to the mysteries of Remember 11. Goal of the YUKIDOH Plan The personality of Yukidoh Sayaka is lost due to the influence of "That Guy". The motivation behind the Yukidoh Plan is two-fold: #Rescue Sayaka from "That Guy" #Take revenge against "That Guy" Preparing the Stage Three areas are prepared ahead of time. First, news of the plane crash and its victims reached Yukidoh. He likely chose this as the first stage to save Mayuzumi Lin from the accident. He then chooses SPHIA, likely because Aosagi Island is isolated and nobody would notice the disappearance and reappearance of SPHIA. It also acts as a reasonable excuse to gather the mentally unsound Inubushi Keiko and Utsumi Kali. Next, he chose Hotarubi as the 3rd point, since it is located exactly between the cabin and SPHIA. Facilities were constructed in Hotarubi, and the space-time transfer device was created, installed and operated there. Utsumi, who was carrying twins, was held in the Hotarubi facility for a few days. Significance of the Preparations Why create 3 separate areas? The answer is likely to draw in the player with the mysteries. In other words, in order to prepare a stage that interests the player, he set up the personality exchange along with the tense situations at the snowy mountains and SPHIA. After all, if the player does not come to the stage (i.e. doesn't play Remember 11), the YUKIDOH Plan can't come into effect. Finally, the twins are intentionally brought into the stage. The two babies are fraternal twins, one male and one female, the same as Sayaka and Satoru. While that may help with the personality transfers, it can also resonate with the player since the consciousness of the babies resembles that of the player. The Space-time Transfer Device; Final level TIPS 92 TIPS 92 says the following about the Final Level: : It is the level to which the plan "they" devised will move as it transitions into its final stage. : The final move that will lead to the reality "they" have wished for. : The final measure necessary for "them" to meet "That Guy." : When it is executed—— : The world will undergo a great transfiguration. : When it is executed—— : The transient world—— "Imaginary" is lost... : The bridge of the world—— "Symbolic" is crossed... : The true world—— "Real" will reveal its shape. : Together with the awakening of the "Third Eye"———— : Interpretation The Final Level is the last stage of the space-time devices operation, as stated in the "YUKIDOH Plan Fail" end. If the ultimate goal of the YUKIDOH Plan is to lock the player in an infinite loop, that implies the final level does the following: : Force the zero-dimensional being to leave January 17 and return to January 11. Alternatively, it may be: : Perform a space-time transfer between January 17 and January 11 on the entire world (ie. universe) Both interpretations line up with the TIPS. Once the final level is executed, the world undergoes a huge transformation by moving between the 17th and 11th. They meet "That Guy" when ORE enters the blond man's body. The reality they wish for is a world where the influence of "That Guy" no longer exists, where Satoru and Sayaka's personalities return. The transient world is the world the player sees, looping eternally every 7 days. The bridge of the world is the space-time transfer device, allowing motion between worlds. Finally, the Third Eye opens, which is a reference to Ever17. Essentially, the Third Eye represents the ability to see all things, to gain true wisdom. The player is born into a new January 11 with the ability to predict parts of the future and see more of the world. Entering the Final Stage After returning to January 11th, everything is exactly the same with one exception: the player retains their memories of the future. They make new choices, explore the scenario, inspect the dialog, look for clues, over and over to eternity. This is the YUKIDOH Plan. A spectacular plan that puts the player in an infinite loop. The return to January 11 is depicted in the "Alone in the Shelter Cabin, Disaster" End. Enomoto and Yukidoh exchange bodies Before the prologue, Satoru and Enomoto had switched bodies. The chronology states that this happened in 2011 and was carried out using a short-time, short-distance space-time transfer. The purpose of this swap would have been to add another layer of complexity to confuse the player. : "You're ...not Satoru..." : "You're not... the Yukidoh Satoru I knew..." The moment Mayuzumi says this, ORE leaves the world and returns to January 11 to figure out what happened to lead to this mix up. Those two lines alone were probably enough to trigger the Final Level. Will of the Player An alternative theory says the switch is caused by the player. In the prologue, the player sees someone that identifies as Satoru in the Clock Tower. The game package and promotional material shows a blond man. The same misunderstanding that kills Sayaka would have caused Yukidoh and Enomoto to exchange bodies. However, if that's the case, it seems odd that Enomoto doesn't seem confused about the body swap and never questions it on the 4th day. It is possible that they foresaw this by reading the contents of the Terabyte Disk. What Happens Directly after the Satoru Epilogue There's little information to tell what happens after the epilogue. All that is known is that ORE leaves to January 11. However, there is a possibility that "Shadow" and all other aspects of "That Guy" left as well. Inubushi, possessed by "Shadow", looks ready to kill the baby. She may have discovered that the baby was part of the transfer phenomenon and sang the Kagome song as a dirge to lament the death of the baby before dropping her baby into the sea. But if "Shadow" left her body along with ORE, the original consciousnesses in the bodies they took resurface. What ORE killed was the consciousness of the real Yukidoh Satoru. What "Shadow" killed was the consciousness of Yukidoh Sayaka. This means that Sayaka and Satoru would be revived, successfully completing the Yukidoh Plan. Category:Concepts